Sexy Love
by blackdark.raven
Summary: Kim Yesung hanya ingin membuat Choi Siwon sadar bahwa lelaki itu telah berjalan di jalan yang salah, menyimpang, dan sesat. Tapi apakah usaha Yesung untuk menyadarkan Siwon akan berhasil?/"Kenapa kau memandangku seakan aku manusia paling menjijikan di dunia?"/ "Setahuku gay bukan penyakit jiwa Yesung-ah"/ITS YEWON/WONSUNG/Bad Summary/CHAP 2 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

"Kau harus lakukan cara apapun agar CSW Dept. Store mau mengirimkan dana untuk perusahaan kita. Kau mau menjadi gelandangan dan tidur di jalanan?" Lelaki itu berucap marah pada _namja_ yang kini menundukkan kepalanya. Pipi kiri _namja_ itu memerah karena habis dapat tamparan keras dari kakaknya sendiri. "Aku harus apa _hyung_?! Kenapa _hyung_ melibatkan aku dalam masalah ini?" Suara Kim Yesung terdengar bergetar.

"Kau tanya kenapa aku melibatkanmu? Oh! Ayolah Kim Yesung! Kau pikir selama ini kau makan dengan uang apa?! Kau hanya tahu cara menghabiskannya tanpa berpikir bagaimana aku berjuang agar perusahaan ini tidak runtuh!" Kim Young Woon berkacak pinggang, emosinya terasa di ubun-ubun sekarang, dan adiknya ini seolah tak mau tahu. "Buat Choi Siwon mau mendanai perusahaan kita! Semua kartu kredit, atm, dan mobilmu, aku sita."

Kedua mata Yesung melebar. " _Hyung_?!" Serunya tidak terima. Namun Young Woon tidak mempedulikan protes Yesung. Ia meninggalkan adiknya sendirian dan memilih masuk ke dalam kamar.

 **XXX**

 **SEXY LOVE**

 **CAST : YESUNG, SIWON, AND OTHER**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE, ETC**

 **RATE : M**

 **PAIRING : YEWON**

 **DISC : SEMUA CAST MILIK TUHAN. SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA**

 **WARN : AU, OOC, TYPO, LEMON, ALUR EXPRESS, CERITA PASARAN, DAN MACAM-MACAM GEJALA LAINNYA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yesung berdecak sebal. Sekarang ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia kenal dengan Choi Siwon, lumayan akrab dengannya. Namun bagaimana cara agar Siwon mau memberikan dana pada perusahaan kakaknya? Ha. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti betul. Kini Yesung duduk sendirian di taman belakang gedung apartemen Siwon, ia sudah membuat janji ingin bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

Sudah satu jam ia menunggu tapi Siwon belum juga datang. Dan itu sungguh membuat Yesung kesal. "Maaf telat." Akhirnya orang itu datang, duduk di samping dirinya dengan senyuman menawan. "Kebiasaan." Dongkol Yesung. "Siwon.." Panggilnya kemudian. Siwon menoleh pada Yesung, matanya seolah bertanya-tanya. "Hm?"

"Itu.. kudengar kau tidak mau mendanai perusahaan _hyung_ ku." Mulainya hati-hati, Yesung menatap Siwon. "Boleh aku tahu.. kenapa?" Siwon menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Ia menghela napas sebelum menjawab. "Maaf sebelumnya, tapi tidak ada untungnya sama sekali aku mendanai perusahaan _hyung_ mu." Mata Siwon tak terlepas dari Yesung yang kini juga menatapnya. "Untung?" Ulang Yesung bingung.

"Hm.. biasanya kalau aku mendanai perusahaan yang lain.. aku akan dapat keuntungan." Yesung semakin bingung. "Maksudnya seperti apa?" Siwon terkekeh pelan, tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. "Setiap perusahaan yang aku danai akan memberikanku anak mereka secara gratis. Ya kau tahulah, aku memberikan uang sebanyak yang mereka mau, dan mereka membalasnya dengan hal sebanding." Mata Yesung mengerjab cepat. "Maksudmu memberikan secara gratis? Mereka di jual?"

"Tidak. Mereka aku panggil untuk datang ketempatku kapanpun dan dimanapun aku mau. Bebas berbuat apa saja sesuka hatiku." Yesung mengigit bibirnya, Yesung memang terbilang anak nakal, tapi ia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Siwon. "Aku akan berhenti membiayai perusahaan orang lain dan fokus mendanai perusahaan _hyung_ mu." Nampaknya Yesung mulai tertarik, tubuhnya sedikit condong pada Siwon. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya girang. "Tentu, aku tidak pernah bohong tentang ini. Apa kau setuju, aku memberikan dana, dan kau.. jadi milikku?" Untuk sesaat Yesung terdiam.

"Aku jadi milikmu?" Ulang Yesung merasa aneh. "Hm. Saat aku ingin aku bisa menghubungimu untuk datang ketempatku. Bagaimana?" Yesung terdiam kembali, matanya tak lepas dari sosok Siwon, bathinnya terus bertanya-tanya kenapa Siwon tiba-tiba jadi mau. Dan apa maksud Siwon dengan 'milik'? "Hanya itu..?" Siwon mengangguk.

"Kau tidak bohongkan?" Lagi-lagi Siwon hanya menganggukan kepala. "Oh iya, kau tidak boleh protes apapun yang aku lakukan. Cukup bersuara." Yesung mengusap tengkuknya. Ia nampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan. "Baiklah." Ucapnya.

Siwon menarik sudut bibirnya membuat seringaian aneh. Tangannya segera menarik pinggang Yesung untuk semakin menempel pada dirinya. "H..hei!" Seru Yesung panik. Siwon menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir Yesung. "Sudah aku bilang jangan protes." Bisik Siwon lalu menjilat telinga Yesung. Lelaki itu bergidik, bulu-bulu halus di tubuhnya mendadak berdiri.

"Aku akan mengirim uangnya setelah kau layani aku." Siwon memeluk erat pinggang Yesung, bibirnya yang tadi mengecupi telinga Yesung kini beralih menuju perpotongan lehernya. Menjilat lalu mengecupnya hingga meninggalkan tanda ungu kebiruan disana. Yesung nampak risih, bagaimanapun sekarang mereka berada di taman, ada banyak orang-orang disana, bisa malu ia jika suatu-waktu ada yang menyadari kalau mereka berbuat mesum, bersama lelaki lagi. "Mau pindah kekamar?" Tawar Siwon, jemarinya turun untuk mengusap pantat Yesung.

"Terserah, asalkan jangan di tempat umum." Yesung merasakan pantatnya diremas kuat, dan itu membuat desahan lolos dari bibirnya. "Jadi.. yang kau maksud keuntungan itu.. ini?" Siwon melepaskan pelukannya lalu berdiri. "Tentu saja. Kau pikir apa?" Yesung ikut berdiri, mengikuti Siwon saat lelaki itu mulai berjalan. "Aku tidak memikirkan apa itu keuntungan sebelumnya. Dalam artian lain kau sama saja membeli mereka!" Siwon menoleh sebentar pada Yesung.

"Jika aku membeli maka mereka tidak akan kembali lagi ke orang tua, lebih tepatnya aku menyewa mereka."

"Jadi sekarang kau menyewaku?" Langkah Yesung terhenti. "Bayarannya sebanding bukan? Perusahaan _hyung_ mu tak akan bangkrut. Aku memberi uang, kau kira uang mudah didapat? Sementara kau hanya tinggal diam saat aku melakukan apapun, lalu apa susahnya?" Siwon menarik tangan Yesung, memaksanya kembali berjalan.

"Kau berubah pikiran?" Tanya Siwon pelan. Yesung menatap kosong kedepan, nampak berpikir, jika ini adalah cara agar bisa membantu _hyung_ nya. Maka Yesung akan lakukan, toh, Siwon hanya menyuruh dirinya diam melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon nantinya. "Tidak." Ucap Yesung yakin.

Mereka masuk kedalam lift, Siwon menekan angka sepuluh lalu menghadapkan dirinya pada Yesung. Yesung semakin terpojok saat Siwon menghimpit dirinya di sudut lift. "Ada CCTV, Siwon." Yesung berusaha mendorong Siwon namun apa daya, Siwon malah semakin menghimpit dirinya. "Lepas bajumu." Mata Yesung membelalak. Ia menggeleng dengan ekspresi aneh. "Kau berniat mempermalukan aku?" Tangan Yesung terkepal erat, seolah bersiap meninju Siwon. "Jika kau pikir begitu," Siwon memegang dagu Yesung, tersenyum melihat bibir merah Yesung terlihat seprti bibir bayi. "Mungkin aku akan betah berlama-lama bersamamu,"

 **TING** Yesung segera mendorong Siwon sekuat yang ia bisa mendengar pintu lift terbuka. Ternyata mereka sudah sampai di lantai sepuluh, segera saja Siwon menarik tangan Yesun keluar lift, sekarang mereka berdiri disalah satu pintu lalu Siwon memasukan sejumlah angka. "0510. Itu _password_ nya," Yesung ditarik setelah pintu apartemen Siwon terbuka.

"Kau membersihkannya sendiri?" Mata Yesung bergerak liar melihat isi apartemen Siwon sangat bersih, terlalu rapi untuk seukuran pria kantoran. "Ya." Balas Siwon, ia lalu berdiri di depan Yesung dan memegang kedua bahu lelaki itu. Yesung sedikit mendongak, bingung dengan apa yang akan Siwon lakukan. "Lepas bajumu." Ucapnya parau. Setelah mengatakan itu Siwon menarik Yesung menuju sofa. Bukan mereka yang duduk. Hanya Siwon. Sementara Yesung Siwon tempatkan di depan dirinya. "Jangan sampai aku mengulanginya dua kali." Kata Siwon lagi.

Yesung tertawa hambar. "Kirim dulu uangnya pada _hyung_ ku, siapa tahu kau bohong!" Siwon mengambil ponsel dari saku baju, ia nampak mengetikkan sesuatu, kemudian meletakkannya lagi. "Tunggu." Lama Yesung terdiam melihat gerak-gerik Siwon sampai akhirnya ponsel Siwon berbunyi, lelaki itu meraih ponselnya. "Lihatlah." Ucap Siwon sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Yesung, Yesung mendekat, melihat layar ponsel berisikan pesan singkat itu.

Siwon sudah mengirimkan uangnya. Ke rekening Young Woon. "Seratus milyar won? Kau bohongkan?" Siwon mendelik. "Kau bisa menuntutku jika aku bohong. Aku akan masuk penjara dengan tuduhan pemerkosaan," Siwon menyeringai. "Tapi jika kau tidak mau melakukan apapun untukku.. maka kau yang akan aku tuntut, karena pemerasan." Yesung mengigit kuku ibu jarinya. Ia kembali berdiri di depan Siwon dan melepas semua baju atas.

Untuk beberapa saat Siwon terpesona melihat Yesung _half-naked_. Bibir bawahnya ia jilati. "Semua," Titah Siwon, suaranya terdengar serak. "Apa? Kau... kau mau apa sebenarnya?" Wajah Yesung memerah sempurna melihat tatapan Siwon padanya yang, err, mengerikan. "Apa perlu aku menjahit bibirmu?"

Yesung tidak tahu. Yang jelas ia harus membuat Siwon mau mengirimkan uang pada kakaknya, dan uang itu sudah dikirim, apa perlu ia tidak melaksanakan apa yang Siwon perintahkan. Tapi.. bagaimana jika Siwon sungguh melaporkan ia pada polisi? Nanti kalau ia masuk kantor polisi Young Woon juga yang susah. Pasti ia akan kena marah. Tapi lagi, ia merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak, ia disewa untuk memuaskan manusia di depannya ini. Yesung merasa dipermalukan!

Yesung menatap Siwon, pandangannya nampak tak suka. "Ah, kau membuatku terlihat seperti penjahat, sayang." Siwon mendekat pada Yesung, merangkul bahu lelaki itu dan menyeretnya menuju sebuah ruangan. "Kau memang.. ah.." Langkah Yesung terhenti bersama keluarnya desahan dari bibirnya. "Si.. nghh..." Mata Yesung terpejam erat, salah satu tangan Siwon mencubit tonjolan di dadanya. Dan itu membuat ia, yeah, merasa geli berpadu dengan sakit. Siwon tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ia menggendong Yesung segera menuju kekamarnya.

Sesampainya disana Siwon membanting Yesung ke atas tempat tidur. "Aku laki-laki Choi Siwon! Kau bodoh mau memperkosaku!" Siwon mendindihi Yesung. "Kau pikir hanya ada hubungan laki-laki dengan perempuan di dunia ini?! Kau pikir manusia tidak memiliki kelainan seksual?" Siwon menatap Yesung tajam. "Tapi aku normal. Aku menyukai perempuan.. dan kau.. kau? Memperlakukan aku seakan aku perempuan. Aku pikir yang kau maksud melakukan apapun untukmu itu semacam, mungkin kau menyuruhku angkat beban, membersihan apartemenmu, mengantarmu ke tempat kerja! Tapi ini.. aku tidak bisa!" Yesung berusaha mendorong Siwon.

"Lalu kenapa kau pasrah dan menerima ajakanku untuk naik kekamar? Saat di lift juga kau terlihat seperti gay!" **PLAK** Siwon sontak memegang pipi kanannya. "Masalah di lift, aku pikir kau hanya ingin mempermalukan aku, menyuruhku membuka baju dan berjalan tanpa pakaian di keramaian. Aku tak pernah terpikir sebelumnya kalau kau akan melakukan ini dan menjerumuskanku ke dunia sesatmu!"

"Sesat..? sesat kau bilang..? orientasi seksku memang menyimpang, tentu itu bukan kehendakku! Hanya karena kau orang normal lalu kau mengejekku sesat? Kenapa kau menadangku seakan aku makhluk paling menjijikan di dunia?" Siwon menjambak rambut Yesung, memaksa lelaki itu melihat ke arah dirinya. "Kau memang menjijikan! Apa kau tidak kenal perempuan hingga menjadikan lelaki sebagai wanitamu? Cih,"

Siwon menjauh dari atas Yesung, dadanya berdebar keras menahan amarah. Ia berbaring, membelakangi Yesung dan mulai merenung. "Pergilah." Ucapnya dingin. Yesung turun dari ranjang. "Tidak masalah sekalipun kau sungguh melaporkanku ke polisi." Yesung berjalan, sesampainya di ambang pintu dan membukanya, ia menoleh pada Siwon. "Akupun bisa melaporkanmu ke rumah sakit jiwa. Kau sakit!" **BRAK** Pintu terbanting keras. Siwon mengacak-acak rambutnya.

 _Mood_ nya _down_ seketika. Si Kim itu sukses membuat ia merasa hina.

 **XXX**

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga Choi Siwon mau?" Yesung memasukan pasta ke dalam mulutnya, ia menatap sekilas pada kakaknya lalu mendelik. "Hanya menceramahinya," Ucap Yesung santai, ia mengambil air lalu meminumnya. "Mau kemana?" Tanya Young Woon melihat Yesung berdiri. "Tidur."

"Tumben masih jam delapan mau tidur, kalau ada masalah sebaiknya ceritakan pada _hyung_." Yesung hanya tersenyum sebelum benar-benar keluar ruang makan, ia menapaki satu persatu anak tangga, sedari pulang dari rumah Siwon tadi hatinya terus merasa tidak enak. Apa ia sudah berlebihan hingga Siwon terlihat sangat sedih bahkan tak mau menatapnya?

 **KLEK** Yesung menutup pintu kamar, segera saja ia tiduran di atas ranjang lalu mengambil ponsel. 'Hae' Kirim Yesung pada seorang temannya. Tidak lama kemudian balasan datang.

' _Ada apa Kim Yesung? Hobi sekali kau mengganggu saat aku sedang sibuk.'_

'Hehe.. ini.. aku mau tanya.. gay itu penyakit kejiwaan atau apa?'

' _Gay..? jadi kau gay? Setahuku gay bukan penyakit jiwa.'_

'Enak saja. Aku bicara tentang gay belum tentu aku gay, Lee Donghae! Kalau bukan penyakit lalu apa? Apa bisa disembuhkan?'

Yesung jadi uring-uringan sendiri dibuatnya, ia terus bergerak resah menunggu balasan Donghae. _'Ooohh.. aku pikir kau sudah tidak menyukai payudara perempuan lagi. Penyebab seseorang jadi gay yang aku tahu sih, mungkin karena dimasa lalu dia mendapat kekerasan seksual, trauma dengan lawan jenisnya, dapat penghinaan, atau bahkan diperkosa hingga saat dewasa dia jadi, yah, kau tahulah.. Kalau masalah bisa disembuhkan atau tidak. Aku rasa akan susah,'_

' _Oooh, terima kasih Hae-ya. Lanjutkan saja kerjaanmu.'_ Yesung meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja samping ranjang, ia berbaring sambil mendekap guling, pandangannya tak lepas dari langit-langit kamar. "Kekerasan seksual? Apa mungkin orang sepertinya dapat kekerasan seksual? Atau bahkan diperkosa. Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin." Yesung menggeleng. "Apa mungkin trauma dengan perempuan? Diapakan perempuan dia. Dikhianati? Disakiti? Diduakan? Atau bahkan Dibuang?"

"Oh ya ampun~ kenapa aku jadi memikirkan ini!?" Yesung berbalik, rambutnya ia acak. Ia kasihan dengan Siwon? Atau hanya sekadar merasa bersalah dengannya. Ya sudahlah, Yesung tidak mau memikirkan lelaki itu lagi. Lagian uangnya sudah Siwon berikan pada kakaknya, dan lelaki itupun juga menyuruh ia pergi tadi siang.

 **XXX**

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya setiap jam tujuh malam Siwon pulang kerumah, bersiap memanaskan pizza beku di _microwave_ setelah melepas jas dan dasi, namun langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu dapur ketika melihat seseorang memasak membelakangi dirinya. Dari perawakannya Siwon kenal betul jika itu adalah Kim Yesung. Siwon hendak menjauh pergi, keluar rumah atau kemana saja asalkan ia tidak melihat Yesung, tapi ketika Siwon berbalik Yesung bersuara. "Aku tahu kau disana."

Yesung meletakkan dua mangkuk sup, kemudian ia duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan. "Makanlah, tidak baik makan-makanan instan, apalagi junkfood." Siwon masih tidak mau menatap Yesung. Ia merasa marah dengan lelaki itu, dan tahu-tahu Yesung malah sudah berada di rumahnya, masuk tanpa ijin pula. "Maaf jika kau marah, aku tidak ingin hubungan kita hancur hanya karena masalah ini." Siwon memutuskan menghampiri Yesung, duduk di kursi sebrang lelaki manis itu. "Setelah selesai makan kau bisa pergi," Ucap Siwon dingin. Tanpa menyentuh masakan buatan Yesung, Siwon keluar ruang makan, dan kemudian masuk kekamarnya dengan keadaan perut lapar.

Tentu saja itu membuat Yesung merasa tidak enak sekaligus tersinggung. Siwon pikir ia kesini hanya numpang makan apa? Tujuannya baik, ingin meminta maaf karena perkataannya kemarin, tapi lihatlah bagaimana reaksi Siwon? Yesung menghela napas, ditatapnya semua makanan yang ia buat. "Sialan orang itu!" Desis Yesung kesal.

 **To Be Continue**

Hai! .-. saya back untuk memenuhi janji buat fic YeWon. Saya galau semuanya T_T)

Saya juga mau tanya.. Jebal JAWAB! JAWAB! "KALAU YESUNG ATAU KYUHYUN ATAU SIWON SUDAH KAWIN. APA KALIAN TETAP SUKA DAN JADI KYUSUNG ATAU YEWON SHIPPER?" SAYA MASIH BERPIKIRAN TENTANG HAL INI T_T)

JUGA MASALAH FIC INI, KALAU TIDAK MENGERTI MOHON TANYAKAN. MOOD SAYA GAK BAGUS SELAMA BUAT FIC INI, JADI MAKLUMI KALAU GAJE GAK NYAMBUNG ATAU BAHKAN ANEH. SAYA SAKIT HATIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	2. Chapter 2

Siwon keluar kamar merasa tidak ada suara dari luar sana. Ia mendapati keadaan apartemennya kosong, ia yakin Yesung sudah pulang. Akhirnya Siwon menghampiri meja makan, masakan Yesung masih ada disana, Siwon duduk, hendak mengambil sendok tapi matanya menemukan selembar _note_ , ia mengambilnya, sepertinya _note_ ini sengaja Yesung tinggalkan untuknya. _'Maaf.'_ Hanya itu. Siwon mendecih, ia meremas _note_ sebelum melemparnya kebelakang.

Terpaksa Siwon memakan masakan Yesung karena memang perutnya sangat lapar dan tentu tak bisa ditahan lebih lama lagi. "Lumayan." Komentar Siwon. Seberapa enakpun masakan Yesung jika ia membenci yang memasaknya maka itu akan sangat membuat nafsu makannya menghilang. Dan.. syukurnya.. kadar kebenciannya pada Yesung masih dalam tahap 'lumayan'

 **DRRTT... DRRTT..** Siwon merasakan ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Ia memeriksa pesan singkat yang masuk. Kemudian berdecak kesal.

 **XXX**

Sepulang dari rumah Siwon, Yesung pergi ke _club_ malam untuk menemui pacarnya. Hubungan mereka sudah hampir satu tahun beberapa hari lagi. Yesung berencana melamar kekasihnya itu karena ia sangat ingin memiliki pendamping hidup.

Yesung menghampiri sebuah meja di sudut ruangan jauh dari lantai dansa. Ia segera duduk di depan pacarnya. Yesung tersenyum manis. "Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajak bertemu?" Tanya Yesung, matanya menatap kagum pada sosok pacarnya, kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari mata Yesung. Itu cukup membuktikan jika ia SANGAT MENCINTAI WANITANYA!

"Aku minta putus baik-baik." Senyuman Yesung memudar. "Kenapa!? Aku salah apa?" Tanya Yesung panik, terlihat jika Yesung tidak terima dengan keputusan pacarnya. "Aku hanya ingin putus. Maaf," Perempuan itu pergi meninggalkan Yesung. "Taeyeon!" Seru Yesung dan menahan tangan Kim Taeyeon agar tidak pergi. "Ayolah _oppa_ ," Taeyeon melepaskan tangan Yesung, ia lari begitu saja meninggalkan Yesung.

Lelaki itu kembali terduduk di kursinya. Ia berencana melamar! Namun tiba-tiba. Ah. Yesung tak mengerti ia salah apa. Tidak lama kemudian seorang pelayan di _club_ malam itu mendatangi meja Yesung. "Vodka, bir, alkohol, soju, wine.. bawa semuanya.. apa saja.." Ucap Yesung kesal. Pelayan itu segera pergi. Rata-rata orang yang datang ke _club_ ini memang kebayakan frustasi, makanya mereka menari-nari di lantai dansa layaknya orang gila demi melupakan masalah kehidupan.

Yesung menyandarkan punggungnya, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Ia sangat mencintai Kim Taeyeon! Itu yang ia tahu. Tapi.. Ah, tak tahulah! Yesung merasa ia benci perempuan. Mereka susah dimengerti. Kebanyakan perempuan juga mengatakan lelaki itu tidak pekalah, pemberi harapan palsulah, inilah, itulah. Lelaki seakan dipojokkan! Padahal kebanyakan perempuan juga yang salah. Dimengerti malah ngelonjak tak dimengerti malah di bilang tak pengertian, tak peka. Apalah itu. Yesung semakin benci mereka.

Pesanan Yesung datang, setelah pelayan itu meletakkan semuanya ke atas meja Yesung segera meminum wine dari botolnya. Ia kalut. Dan yang ia ingini hanyalah melupakan segalanya, untuk selamanya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Siwon sedang berdebat dengan seorang lelaki berumur. Pria tua penuh uban itu nampak memaki-maki Siwon.

"Choi Siwon? Kenapa tiba-tiba membatalkan pengiriman uang? Apa anakku kurang memuaskan?" Siwon menghela napas. Uang. Uang. Uang. Apa yang ada dipikiran manusia hanya uang bahkan merelakan anak perawan mereka ia perkosa demi lembaran berharga dinamakan uang itu? Siwon menggeleng. "Anakmu perempuan. Aku tidak bernafsu, setiap kali aku akan menyentuhnya dia memekik seperti tikus."

Lelaki tua itu terdiam. Bahkan saat Siwon sudah berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan _club_. Tapi langkah Siwon terhenti melihat sosok Yesung di sudut ruangan sana mabuk dan nampak meracau sendiri. Walau samar tapi Siwon yakin itu adalah Kim Yesung. Ia memutuskan mendekatinya. Ternyata ia tidak salah.

"Ehemm.." Siwon berdehem pelan. Yesung tidak menyadari keberadaan Siwon. "Yesung." Panggil Siwon kemudian, Yesung masih tidak bereaksi, hingga akhirnya Siwon memutuskan duduk di sebelah Yesung. "Kau pikir kenapa mereka memutuskan dengan sangat mudah?" Suara Yesung terdengar sumbang, matanya setengah terpejam dan Siwon yakin Yesung mabuk berat. "Hmm.. kenapa perempuan bisa memutuskan hubungan tanpa penyesalan?" Ah, Siwon tahu apa yang membuat Yesung begini.

"Tentu saja karena mereka sudah punya cadangan." Kepala Yesung jatuh di bahu Siwon, tangan kanannya masih saja memegang botol wine. "Perempuan itu mengerikan bukan? Berlagak menjadi pihak paling tersakiti tapi sebenarnya merekalah yang paling menyakiti." Siwon terkekeh. "Yah.. aku benci perempuan.. sok suci.." Yesung kembali meminum wine-nya. "Aku sarankan untuk bersama lelaki saja. Sama-sama pria tentu tahu apa yang diinginkan. Sampai matipun kau tak akan bisa memahami perempuan." Yesung terisak.

"Kau laki-laki, pacarmu juga laki-laki, kalian tentu akan saling mengerti." Siwon menarik botol wine dari tangan Yesung, pria itu sudah sangat mabuk. "Hm.. perempuan memang mengerikan." Siwon merasakan tangannya dipeluk erat, ia tersenyum melihat Yesung sepertinya sudah terbuai ke alam mimpi. Ia meraih ponselnya, menghubungi seorang anak buahnya, menyuruh orang suruhannya itu datang ke _club_ malam ini dan mengantarkan mobil Yesung ke rumah Young Woon. Sementara Siwon sendiri memilih menggendong Yesung keluar _club_ dan mendudukkan Yesung di jok sebelahnya.

Setelah itu mobil Siwon bergerak meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Ia pikir rasa 'lumayan benci'nya tadi sudah menghilang. Tergantikan dengan 'lumayan suka' pada Yesung. Sepertinya juga, Yesung sangat mudah dipengaruhi kalau sudah dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian mobil Siwon terparkir di _basement_ apartemennya. Ia menggendong Yesung untuk naik ke rumahnya dan tentu berniat menginapkan Yesung di rumahnya secara paksa. Sesampainya di kamar, Siwon membaringkan Yesung, membuka satu persatu pakaian yang melekat di tubuh kecil itu. Hei! Apa yang kalian pikirkan? Siwon hanya berusaha mengganti pakaian Yesung karena baju Yesung sudah basah karena tumpahan wine.

Yesung sepenuhnya telanjang sekarang. Tubuhnya beraroma wine. Siwon menjilat perut hingga leher Yesung, merasakan wine yang ada disana. Sebelum akhirnya ia memakaikan Yesung kemaja putih lengan panjang miliknya tanpa memakaikan Yesung pakaian dalam terlebih dahulu. Kini Yesung sudah mengenakan kemeja miliknya, itu mampu menutupi seperempat paha Yesung dan menenggelamkan kedua tangan mungilnya. Siwon tertawa melihat itu, ternyata Yesung sangat kecil jika memakai pakaian miliknya seperti ini.

Siwon turut berganti baju, selesai melakukan itu ia pergi kekamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Setelahnya Siwon berbaring di samping Yesung, memeluk pinggang ramping lelaki itu. Dengan lembut ia berbisik. "Kau tidak pantas bersama perempuan. Karena kau lebih cantik dan tentunya seksi dari mereka semua. Kau tak tertandingi, Kim Yesung." Sampai akhirnya Siwon memberikan ciuman selamat malam di dahi dan bibir Yesung.

 **XXX**

Berkali-kali Young Woon berusaha menghubungi Yesung. Namun masih tidak bisa, ponsel Yesung tidak aktif. Tadi malam hanya mobil Yesung yang sampai kerumah sementara pemiliknya pergi entah kemana. Menurut keterangan orang yang mengantarkan mobil Yesung, adiknya itu bersama Choi Siwon. Young Woon hendak mempercayai itu, tapi rasanya mustahil Yesung mau _hang out_ atau menginap di rumah laki-laki. Biasanya Yesung itu keluyuran kemana-mana sampai lupa waktu. Dan tentunya dikelilingi perempuan.

"Hae-ya. Kau tahu dimana Yesung?" Young Woon memutuskan menelpon Donghae, salah satu teman akrab Yesung. _'Tadi malam dia mengatakan ingin melamar Taeyeon, pacarnya. Mungkin sekarang Yesung mengajak Taeyeon ke hotel untuk melakukan acara sebelum pernikahan.'_ Terdengar kekehan Donghae. Young Woon semakin kesal di buatnya. Bukan. Bukan karena Donghae atau Taeyeon si pacar Yesung, tapi karena ke hotel ituloh, mana bisa Yesung ke hotel tanpa membawa mobil, apalagi ketika Young Woon memeriksa mobil Yesung dompet beserta ATM dan kartu kredit Yesung ada disana.

"Sudahlah." Young Woon berseru keras lalu memutuskan panggilan. Mungkin benar Yesung bersama Siwon. Yah. Setidaknya Yesung aman bersama lelaki.

 **XXX**

Yesung merasakan hangat ketika uap penghangat ruangan menerpa wajahnya. Ia ingin membuka mata, tapi entah kenapa rasanya tidak bisa, ia sungguh penasaran dimana ia sekarang. Ini jelas bukan ranjangnya, rasa ranjang dirinya bukan seperti ini, Yesung kenal betul. Dan.. Yesung merasa pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang sangatlah pendek di bagian bawahnya.

Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya tadi malam, mustahil, ia tak bisa mengingat apapun. "Kau sangat nikmat, sangat ketat," Yesung mendengar suara sosok yang ia kenal berbisik tepat di depan telinganya, lalu meniupnya. Seketika itu juga Yesung merasa geli. "Kapan-kapan kita bisa main lagi." Ingin rasanya Yesung segera bangun dan meninju sang pemilik suara, apa daya, membuka matapun tak bisa. "Desahanmu sangat menggoda." Wajah Yesung memanas mendengarnya. "Kenapa tidak membuka mata hm? Aku tahu kau sudah bangun." Yesung semakin panas.

Sekuat tenaga ia menggerakkan jemarinya, berhasil! Tidak lama kemudian mata Yesung bisa terbuka. Ia mengerjabkannya beberapa kali merasa cahaya di ruangan krem itu sangatlah terang. "Pagi." Sapa suara itu. Yesung segera menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan mendapati wajah Siwon tepat beberapa senti di depannya, tidak, hidung mereka bersentuhan. Mata Yesung membola, ia segera berbangun. Saat itu juga Yesung semakin panik mendapati dirinya memakai pakaian orang lain, bagian bawahnya terbuka pula.

"Kau.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Yesung menunjuk tepat di depan hidung Siwon. "Tidak ada." Siwon ikut mendudukan dirinya. "Lalu apa yang kau maskud dengan.. sangat nikmat.. ketat..main.. desahan.. hah?" Yesung mengucapkannya dengan malu setengah mati. "Kau mimpi." Yesung menggeleng tidak percaya. Jelas-jelas ia mendengar Siwon mengucapkan seperti itu. "Kau penyuka sesama." Yesung terdiam, tangannya perlahan kembali ke sisi tubuhnya. "Kau mengatakan padaku kalau kau membenci perempuan.." Samar-samar ingatan Yesung kembali. Tadi malam ia berniat melamar Taeyeon tapi Taeyeon malah memutuskannya begitu mudah. Ia memang mendengar suara seseorang di atas ambang kesadangannya. Ia mendengar suara yang menyatakan berpacaran dengan sesama itu lebih baik daripada berusaha mengerti lawan jenis yang mustahil dilakukan.

"Aku mengajakmu berpacaran. Kau mau. Aku meminta ijin padamu untuk melakukan hubungan seksual. Dan tentunya kau mau." Mata Yesung mengerjab. "Apa? Kau serius?" Siwon menggeleng lalu tertawa. "Tidak. Aku bercanda." Yesung menghela napas lega. Banyak orang mengatakan jika kau sedang mabuk maka ucapan yang keluar dari bibirmu berasal dari hati nurani. "Tapi aku serius tentang kau membenci perempuan bahkan kau pemuja perempuan ini mengatakan mereka sok suci dan mengerikan." Kepala Yesung tertunduk. Ia memang benci perempuan setelah kejadian ini.

Tapi masa ia berubah haluan karena itu? Trauma? Heh. Yang benar saja. "Percayalah Yesung, pacaran dengan _gender_ sama itu lebih menyenangkan. Sama-sama mengerti apa yang diinginkan. Tahu kebutuhan dan lain-lain." Siwon berdiri. "Jika tidak percaya buktikan saja. Pacarilah laki-laki selama satu hari, kemudian pacari perempuan di hari berikutnya. Kau akan tahu dengan siapa kau merasa lebih nyaman dan mengerti dirimu." Siwon keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Yesung yang termenung.

Siwon pergi ke dapur, memanaskan pizza beku di _microwave_ , menuangkan susu kotak ke dalam dua gelas. Lalu setelah pizza hampir siap ia mendengar Yesung keluar kamar, ia menoleh dan mendapati lelaki itu duduk di sofa panjang menghadap televisi. Suara pelan dari _microwave_ berhasil menyadarkan Siwon kalau sarapan paginya sudah matang. Ia mengambil lalu meletakkan di atas piring. Setelah itu Siwon memotong-motongnya menjadi beberapa bagian, kemudian membawa semuanya ke meja depan Yesung.

"Makanlah." Siwon duduk di samping Yesung, meminum susu lalu menghidupkan televisi. "Percaya atau tidak, aku juga sama sepertimu. Kala itu hubungan kami sudah hampir satu tahun, aku begitu bahagia, dan berencana melamarnya saat perayaan satu tahun kami, tapi ketika aku menemuinya, dia malah memutuskanku. Belakangan aku tahu kalau dia selingkuh," Siwon mengambil sepotong pizza. Ia menghela napas pelan. "Makanya dia bisa memutuskanku begitu mudah. Akhirnya aku benci perempuan.."

"Dan kau memutuskan jadi penyuka lelaki?" Serang Yesung sambil menatap Siwon. Siwon menggeleng. "Tidak secepat itu. Pernah suatu hari aku melihat pasangan gay, nampaknya hubungan mereka sudah lebih dari lima tahun, aku memutuskan bertanya pada mereka apa yang membuat mereka bertahan selama ini, dan mereka mengatakan karena mereka sesama lelaki jadi bisa saling mengerti..." Siwon meletakkan pizzanya setelah mengigit sedikit ujungnya. "Aku pikir itu benar. Coba-coba aku mencari pacar lewat biro jodoh, aku mendapat seorang lelaki, awalnya aku merasa kurang _ngeh_. Tapi semakin hari kami selalu _chatting_ tanpa absen, perlahan aku menyukainya, dia baik, mengerti aku.." Siwon tersenyum, ia menatap Yesung yang masih setia mendengarkan kelanjutan kisahnya.

"Aku mengajaknya bertemu. Dia mau. Ternyata dia adalah seorang pengusaha kecil-kecilan, aku membantu masalah keuangannya waktu itu, dan kami semakin dekat, semakin sering bertemu, hingga akhirnya dia mengatakan cinta duluan. Dengan alasan ingin mencoba, aku terima saja." Dari tatapan Yesung, Siwon yakin kalau lelaki itu berusaha mengatainya gila. "Kami berpacaran, dia sering main ke apartemenku, membuatkanku bekal dan susah-payah mengantarkannya ke kantorku, seperti pasangan lainnya, setiap malam minggu kami jalan-jalan, dan berakhir di kamar." Mata Yesung membulat. Siwon tertawa melihatnya.

"Dia sangat baik, selalu mengerti aku, dan akupun berusaha memahaminya. Sampai suatu hari aku kehilangan kontak dengannya, dia tidak bisa dihubungi, alamat emailnya tidak aktif, aku berusaha bertanya pada orang-orang terdekatnya, dan mereka bilang, orang itu kecelakaan saat ingin ke Pulau Jeju, akhirnya aku tahu, saat itu dia ingin menghadiri pernikahan temannya, tapi tiba-tiba kapal mereka mengalami kerusakan, dan Bom! Meledak. Dia tak selamat." Baru kali ini Yesung melihat Siwon menangis. Ia yakin kalau Siwon masih tidak bisa melupakan bahkan sangat mencintai lelaki yang di maksudkan. "Aku hanya bisa mengenangnya." Siwon mendongakkan kepala.

"Sebulan penuh aku mengurung diri di kamar. Kau tahu, kan? Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan? Apalagi kehilangan sosok yang sangat mengerti kita." Siwon terkekeh, ia kembali menatap Yesung. "Sampai akhirnya aku mendapat ide konyol, namun dengan itu aku bisa bangkit perlahan." Siwon merangkul Yesung, tapi Yesung menjauh dan menganggap itu ancaman, Siwon tertawa pelan. "Aku mengatakan pada perusahaan-perusahaan kecil jika mereka mengalami kesulitan dana bisa hubungi aku. Ternyata banyak yang melakukannya, aku membuat syarat. Mereka harus menyerahkan anak secara gratis. Dan akupun kaget karena mereka semua mengiyakannya tanpa berpikir." Oh. Yesung mengerti sekarang, jadi ini alasan Siwon membuat 'acara pemberian uang' itu. Hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa frustasi di diri.

"Aku mau. Pertama aku mendanai perusaan makanan ringan. Dia memiliki anak perempuan berusia dua puluh, sangat cantik, dan aku suka menatap wajahnya, tapi sayangnya dia membuatku muak. Aku berhenti mengirim uang." Yesung menatapnya aneh. "Lalu, aku memberi uang pada restoran yang mau buka kembali setelah mengalami kebakaran. Dia punya anak lelaki, sayangnya masih di bawah umur, tapi aku tetap menyetubuhinya..."

"Kau..? Pedofil.." Siwon menggeleng. "Ceritanya belum selesai.. Aku tidak menyetubuhinya seperti yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Aku hanya bermain-main dengannya, seperti.. hmm.. menyuruhnya telanjang di depanku.. menari.. dan.. melayaniku.. jangan berpikir aneh.. maksudku melayani.. ya.. dia memasak.. membersihkan apartemen.. dan menemaniku minum sambil nonton film sampai tengah malam.. Tidak sulit bukan?"

"Tidak sulit apanya! Dia masih di bawah umur tapi.. kau sudah memberi contoh yang tidak baik.." Siwon menghadapkan dirinya pada Yesung. "Lagian dia melakukan itu dengan senang hati." Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Jadi itu yang membuatmu merasa nyaman bersama lelaki? Dan kau memberi uang pada perusahaan yang membutuhkan.. lalu menyewa anak mereka untuk kesenangan semata?"

"Ya. Aku nyaman berhubungan dengan laki-laki. Mereka tentu lebih mengerti. Lagian, aku sudah benci perempuan, dan aku tidak berniat dekat dengan makhluk egois itu lagi. Kesenangan semata? Aku rasa itu ungkapan yang pantas. Aku menyewa mereka untuk menghiburku, hanya beberapa ..yang aku maksud beberapa sama dengan tidak ada.. yang aku masuki." Yesung terdiam, melihat tatapan Siwon sangat mengancam dirinya. "Lalu kamarin? Kau mau memperkosaku, kan?" Siwon terkekeh. "Aku akui, jawabannya iya." Yesung tak dapat berkata-kata.

"Kau tahu Yesung? Aku pernah _horny_. Tapi lelaki bersamaku waktu itu brengsek sekali. Sok suci tak mau kumasuki. Dan.. aku benci padanya.." Siwon nampak tak yakin melanjutkan. Ia khawatir kalau Yesung takut padanya setelah tahu ini. "Apa? Kau membunuhnya?" Siwon menggeleng. Rupanya Yesung penasaran. "Apa?" Tekan Yesung kesal. "Aku.. memasukkan solder listrik ke.. situ.." Yesung menutup mulutnya. "Kau gila!"

"Tapi sungguh.. itu menyenangkan.. melihat dia memohon aku berhenti.." Yesung mengangkat tangan kanannya. Siwon mengerti itu. Ia diam, kembali pada pizza dan televisi. Masa bodo, lah mau Yesung takut padanya atau apa, ia tak peduli lagi rasanya.

Keduanya terdiam. Lama-lama seperti ini membuat Yesung merasa canggung juga akhirnya. "Sesekali cobalah dekati perempuan. Kau tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini. Bagaimanapun kau juga harus punya keturunan." Yesung meminum susu hingga setengah gelas. "Untuk apa aku mendekati perempuan kalau hanya untuk punya keturunan. Ini masalah perasaan Yesung-ah." Siwon masih tak menatap Yesung. "Lagian, laki-laki di sebelahku lebih cantik dari perempuan manapun." Mata Yesung mengerjab cepat. Apa yang Siwon maksud adalah dirinya?

Seketika itu juga Yesung _shock_ berat, untungnya tak sampai kejang. "Lebih seksi pula. Aku merasa tak bisa menyukai gadis kalau malihatnya."

"Berhenti Siwon! Kau membuatku jijik!" Iya. Iya. Yesung mengucapkan itu dengan dingin, tapi bagaimana dengan wajahnya yang memerah? Sungguh tak bisa disembunyikan. Dada Yesung naik-turun, menahan marah? Hm. Mungkin saja. "Apa? Aku hanya mencoba jujur." Siwon menatap Yesung, ia tersenyum melihat wajah lelaki itu sangat merah. "Hmm.. mau jalan-jalan denganku kapan-kapan?"

"Kau mencoba mengajakku _date_? Dan.. tentunya kau berusaha membuatku jadi gay!?" Tanya Yesung emosi. "Tidak." Tanpa sadar Yesung menahan napas ketika Siwon merangkul dirinya, menarik kepalanya agar bersandar di dada lelaki itu. Canggung. Yesung merasakan itu. Canggung sekaligus malu.

Tangan Siwon yang satunya turun mengusap paha Yesung. "Hm.. jujur saja kau tidak pantas bersebelahan dengan perempuan.. melihat kenyataan kau lebih manis dari mereka semua." Semakin masuk ke paha bagian dalam, Siwon merasakan lembab disana. "Aku membayangkan bagaimana kau mengenakan jas dan gadismu pakai gaun pernikahan. Tapi melihat wajah, err, aku geli. Sangat tidak pantas." Tangan Yesung meremas baju Siwon. Entah kesal atau apa.

"Lihatlah tanganmu, kecil. Lebih kecil dari perempuan, kau tahu maksudnya itu? Tanganmu untuk digenggam bukan menggenggam." Siwon tersenyum geli saat tak sengaja menyentuh alat Yesung di bawah sana, ia jadi meragukan bagaimana permainan Yesung. "Aku bisa.."

"CUKUP SIWON!" Yesung berdiri, ia menatap kesal pada sosok lelaki yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu. "Jangan sekali-kali mencoba merayuku! Kau.. Kau.. Aku.. Aku.. Jika kau gay jangan melibatkanku!" Yesung berbalik, hendak melangkah tapi Siwon malah memeluknya. Ia merasa begitu kecil dalam pelukan Siwon. Nyaman. Ia akui itu.

"Kau mau merasakan solder listrik menancap di pantatmu? Dengan senang hati aku melakukannya. Lagian, selama perusahaan _hyung_ mu belum bangkrut, kau tidak bisa lari dariku." Bisik Siwon. Yesung bergidik. "Lakukanlah! Aku tak takut," Yesung melepaskan pelukan Siwon, ia berjalan menuju kamar. Mengambil pakaian, berganti, lalu pulang. Itu kehendaknya.

Tapi.. Siwon pergi ke dapur, masuk kekamar menyusul dirinya dan.. mata Yesung membola, Siwon sungguh memegang solder listrik. "Hm.. aku panaskan dulu.." Siwon meniup-niup solder listrik itu, ia mendekat pada Yesung. "Si..Siwon.." Gagapnya ketakutan. "Sepertinya sudah panas." Siwon menyeringai. Ia semakin mendekat pada Yesung. Ditariknya tangan lelaki itu. Yesung semakin ketakutan. Hei! Solder listrik itu panas. Yesung tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya ketika alat itu masuk memenuhi pantatnya nanti.

Siwon menghadapkan wajah Yesung padanya. "Aku punya dua pilihan." Mata Yesung tak lepas dari solder listrik di tangan kanan Siwon, dadanya berdebar keras karena ketakutan. "Benda ini memenuhi anusmu. Atau, kau tetap disini bersamaku?"

"IYA.. AKU MEMILIH PILIHAN KEDUA!" Seru Yesung cepat. Siwon mematikan solder listriknya, kemudian melempar ke atas ranjang. Yesung menghela napas lega. Ia tak tahu kalau Siwon sungguh akan melakukannya, ia pikir hanya bercanda. "Tadinya aku berharap kau memilih yang pertama."

Siwon memegang kedua bahu Yesung, sedikit menunduk untuk bisa melihat mata indah lelaki itu. Yesung tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, ia merasa canggung ditatap seperti ini. Apalagi saat ia merasakan Siwon semakin mendekatkan wajah padanya. Yesung merasa dadanya berdebar keras. "Aku menyukaimu secara fisik. Tapi tidak dalam segi sifat dan sikap." Siwon berucap sambil menempelkan kening mereka. "Andai saja lelakiku waktu itu tidak meninggal. Mungkin sekarang kau tidak akan ada disini." Lanjut Siwon lalu memeluk leher Yesung. "Kau tahu? Wajah kalian sedikit mirip."

 **XXX**

Selesai mandi dan membereskan sisa sarapan Yesung duduk di ruang tengah sambil meminum segelas jus jeruk. Siang-siang apalagi cuaca panas begini memang enak minum yang dingin, Yesung menikmati kegiatannya, ia membaringkan tubuhnya, sofa ini memang lumayan besar, jadi muat untuk Yesung meksi kakinya harus dilipat.

Siwon? Yeah. Choi Siwon sedang mandi. Yesung berharap mandi Siwon lebih dari satu jam. Ia risih berdekatan dengannya apalagi Siwon seperti menyukai dirinya. Ha, Yesung tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika itu memang benar. Kalau Yesung pikir, alasan Siwon menjadi gay kurang lebih sama seperti dirinya. Dikhianati pacar sendiri. Yeah. Setidaknya itu cukup membuatnya trauma untuk menjalih hubungan kembali dengan lawan jenis.

Tapi.. Tapi.. Yesung masih ragu. Ia ingin mencoba berpacaran dengan laki-laki. Merasakan apa nyamannya saat bersama orang dengan _gender_ sama. Nanti kalau ia memang merasa nyaman? Bagaimana jika ia tak bisa menjadi normal lagi? Ah, itu yang Yesung khawatirkan. Tapi mencoba tidak ada salahnya bukan?

Yesung membenarkan posisinya jadi duduk mendengar pintu kamar dibuka. Ia melihat Siwon hanya memakai boxer dan duduk disebelahnya. Yesung bedehem. "Tidak ke kantor?" Mulainya berbasa-basi. "Mana mau aku melewatkan waktu bersamamu." Goda Siwon, Yesung merasakan dadanya berdebar keras.

"Setelah aku pikir..." Yesung menatap Siwon. "Aku.. mau mencoba pacaran denganmu.."

 **To Be Continue**

Hai! .-. Nah itu.. Saya galau gegara mikirin mereka kawin loh TwT sebenarnya ini fic curahan hati saya. Kata-kata Siwon yang nyindir Yesung inilah.. Itulah... Mewakili perasaan hati saya T_T)"

Jujur saya pernah nangis hampir semalaman gegara mereka. Saya mikirin gimana nasib saya n KyuSung maupun YeWon shipp terkhusus yang hardshipper saat mereka dah kawin nanti. Hati saya sakit banget. *baper lagikan* apalagi saya ini kalau udah suka ya suka.. gak bisa diberentiin maupun dipaksa berenti..

Saya pernah mencoba melupakan WonKyuSung.. berenti baca fic.. berenti bikin fic.. hapus vidio moment mereka.. foto-foto moment mereka.. dan berusaha fokus ke Yesung aja... TAPI! KENAPA RASANYA ADA YESUNG ADA WON OR KYU? WAEEE? *nangis sesegukan* sejak saat itu saya tak pernah bisa berenti menyukai mereka.. malahan perasaan saya semakin besar.. setiap kali saya berusaha melupakan.. Yesung hadir membawa moment.. entah itu foto foto sama Kyu or Won..

Yesung itu melayangkan kita (KyuSung or YeWon shipp) tinggi-tinggi.. sesudahnya akhirnya mereka kawin juga *yaiyalah* dan saat mereka kawinlah kita dihempas ke tebing berbatu *lebay* sakit beb.. SAKIT... *TERIAK*

KYUSUNG DAN YEWON ITU ADALAH BAGIAN DARI HIDUP SAYA. WALAU TERDENGAR BERLEBIHAN TAPI INILAH KENYATAAN. MOOD SAYA TERGANTUNG MEREKA. GIMANA NANTI KALAU MEREKA KAWIN? MEREKA PASTI JARANG KETEMU KAN... NAH... BISA MATI SAYA BEB.. MATIIIIIII

IYA.. IYA.. SAYAPUN MASIH SHIPPERIN MEREKA WALAU MEREKA DAH KAWIN.. TAPI APAKAH KITA BISA BERTAHAN NYIPPERIN COUPLE DELUSI KEK MEREKA? APAKAH KITA TAK AKAN BOSAN MENUNGGU MEREKA YANG TAK PASTI? SAYA YAKIN CEPAT ATAU LAMBAT KITA BAKALAN BERENTI JUGA ENTAH ITU KARENA DAH BOSEN, MUAK, BENCI, DE EL EL.

SAYA AKUI SAYA MEMANG ORANG BERPIKIRAN SANGAAAATTT SEMPIT. SAYA GAK RELA MEREKA KAWIN. BAHKAN KESANNYA SAYA BENCI SAMA MEREKA.. RESIKO FUJOSHI N FANGIRLS INIMAH TWT NANGIS LAGIKAN SAYA T_T

YAUDAH LAH. KEPANJANGAN PASTI. GALAU SAYA SOALNYA.


End file.
